Who's Jack Frost?
by princeofthefallingangels
Summary: What happens when Jack Frost, doesn't remember who, Jack Frost is? What happens if he remembers only Jack Overland? Lots of things will happen! (My first Fic, and I'm not the best at grammar) But I hope you like it anyway
1. Chapter 1

Bunny sat next to the body that had blood running down the side of the pale skin of his head. The red liquid dripped from around the boy's eye and the side of his head, staining the mop of white hair. Jack's eyes laid closed and he sat motionless. Bunny didn't know what to do. He looked over the motionless body, worried that something horrible might have happened. It was all meant in fun, no one was suppose to get hurt. Well, Bunny thought to himself, little bugger should have seen it coming. That's what he gets for painting his name everywhere.

Bunny nudged Jack's cold body with this nose, "Wake up Frosty."

Jack gave a pained moan as he looked up at the shadow that loomed over him, "H-hello?"

"Common Jack," Bunny said sitting the boy up to get a better look at the blood that dripped down the side of his head, "flying into things, now that's a new one."

Jack just looked confused as his vision finally came into focus up on Bunny. "Flying," Jack's voice was soft and confused, "what are you talking about?"

"You can't possibly tell me that you didn't realized you face slammed into a huge stone wall, with your name plastered over it?" Bunny questioned distinctively going to the back of his head to examine the head wound, "You had this coming you little pest, it's called Karma, and trust me, she doesn't play well with others." Jack tried to turn his head to take a look at Bunny still in his confusion. "Hold still Frosty," Bunny pegged, "Gotta make sure you won't kill over from this, but you should be good. I'll send you back to North's for a quick check, in the infirmary."

Jack looked at the wall that was standing in front of him, which he hit, that had in big blue letters 'Jack Frost'. "I wrote that?" Jack pointed curiously at the name on the stone.

"Geez Frostbite," Bunny said hopping to the front of him waving his paw in front of his face, "I was expecting you to play around but come on, it's hard to forget doing this." As he pointed up at the wall with his name.

"But that's not my name Mr. Giant-Bunny-Man," Jack looked up at Bunny.

"Mr. Giant-Bunny-Man," Bunny questioned annoyed, "Seriously Jack, that's crossing a new line and yes, that is your name, you loon."

Jack just looked up at him with scared eyes, "My name isn't Jack _Frost_." This caught Bunny off guard, because the look in his eye seemed genuinely frightened, "My name is Jack _Overland_."


	2. Emily

**Thank you for reviewing and reading! I hope you keep reading and like this chapter too!**

**Oh yeah almost forgot, I really don't own these characters**

* * *

Bunny looked down at the frightened eyes that looked up at him in shock. "Jack _Overland?_" Bunny questioned, slightly, as Jack tried to get up but soon stumbled and caught him. "Slow down boy."

Jack's head pounded as all the blood started to rush to his head knocking him over as he stumbled.

"Look, I have to go." Jack said slowly trying to stumble away from Bunny, "I have to find her."

Bunny put an arm under the boy's arms just before his legs gave in, "Wow, wow, frostbite." Bunny said holding Jack's limp body, swinging an arm under his legs now holding him bridal style, "I need to get you to the Pole. So just hold still."

"Please," Jack looked up at him frightened trying to get out of his grip, "I-I need to find her."

"Okay freezer burn," Bunny kept his grip tighter on Jack as he squirmed then just sitting limply as his eyes started to grow heavy, "Hey stay awake for me, okay? Just keep talken, who you need to find?"

Jack's vision went blurry again as his eyes grew heavier and his body started to numb and heavy, "E-Emily." Jack fought to keep his eyes open, "I have to find Em." His voice trailed off and Bunny shook him slightly then tapping his foot and a hole in the ground opened up.

"Common kid," Bunny shook him forcing his eyes to flutter open, "Keep talking, don't go to sleep on me just yet. Who's Emily?"

"She's my," Jack slurred, "Sister." Then his eyes seemed to close but he kept mumbling but soon silenced.

Bunny looked so sadly down to the boy in his arms that sat limply, "I'm so sorry Jack."

Bunny clung on the boy and jumped into the hole in the ground.

* * *

**I know it's super cheesy and very slow pace story. Well I hope you keep reading. Next chapter will probably be up soon (like later today…maybe)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Wake Up Call

**Well here it is like i said! I hope you like it!**

**(Once more i don't own these characters)**

* * *

When they got into the Pole, and into the work shop Bunny took the unconscious Jack into a hall where it wasn't swarming with craziness. A few of the yetis where roaming the halls, not a lot of elves hung around here. There where a few but they just minded their own business.

Bunny tripped over one or two but kept his balance holding Jack. "Watch it you little elves." He mumbled and then stopped one of the yetis. "Hey can you help me." The yeti looked down at Jack and then back up at Bunny. "Common," Bunny said tring to get the yeti's attention again, "please, he face slammed into a wall and well do I need to say more? He needs help." The yeti nodded and led them to a room.

The room was small and blank. A window was one the side and the bed was in the center of the room. The bed was covered in a sheet that had light blue sheets. Bunny set Jack down in the center of the bed and went over to the window and opened it so that the icy air could come in. Bunny looked sadly down at Jack who lay on the bed that was now stained with the blood that was dripping from his deathly white skin and hair. The yeti seemed to start to clean up the bloody mess, "If you could just," Bunny inched toward the door motioning at Jack in the bed, "Clean em' up. I need to find North." Bunny then bounded out the door and up to North's office.

Bunny knocked on the door and a booming Russian voice called him in. Bunny went into the room and saw North sitting at his desk constructing a toy that looked like a ship. North turned to Bunny with a grin, "Hello ol' friend!" North stood to greet his friend, "What brings you here, you don't like the snow." North gave Bunny a worried look as he saw the rusted blood stains on Bunny's side. "What happened? You are bleeding. You need to go to the infirmary." Bunny then looked down at his fur and saw the rusted color on him.

"That isn't my blood North," Bunny said holding up his paws, "It's Jack's."

North didn't know what to say to that. It came to him as a shock at first then. "I will call the others. Where is he?" North questioned.

"The infirmary," Bunny said bluntly rubbing his neck, "I don't think you should-"

Bunnymund was cut off when North hitting the button that called Sandy and Tooth, "Why Jack is hurt they can help?"

"It's a long story." Bunnymund said through his teeth.

North started out the door and down the labyrinth of halls, "What happened?"

Bunny followed close behind, "He got bored of freezing people and playing with snowballs, so he came to the Warren and picked one of the painting flowers. He painted his name across the everything. So I chased him around and then he flew into something when he turned to laugh or something. He when he woke up he had no clue who he was, he said his name was Jack _Otterland_ or something like that. He said he had to find someone named Emily."

"Jack _Otterland_?" North questioned, "Who is Jack _Otterland_?"

Just as North was about to open the door that Jack was in, Bunny stopped him, "I thought about that and I don't think that he would just remember some random name and life I guess." Bunny said, "I have a feeling that _this _Jack, is the Jack that he was before he was Jack _Frost_."

North thought about it for a moment, and then nodded opening up the door.

In the room North didn't see Jack in the bed, more of huddled in a corner looking frightened by the yeti in the room guarding the door.

"S-Sir," Jack's voice was shaky and not taking his eyes off of the yeti, "please, help me, that thing is a monster."

North and Bunny looked at the yeti, who didn't know what he did to frighten the boy.

"Thank you," North spoke to the yeti, "I will take it from here."

They yeti left and Jack stood slowly with his back to the wall still looking shaken, "That's the giant rabbit guy from my dream." Jack looked at Bunny. "W-Where am I?"

"Jack you are at the North Pole." North said stopping in front of the window.

"That wasn't a dream you ninny." Bunny said, "I'm real!"

North looked back at Bunny with a look at said stay calm. North tried to approach Jack as if he was a frighten animal, once he got within a few feet of him the door opened and Tooth flew in.

"The yetis brought me here why are-" Tooth flew around then landed next to North.

"It's a flying human bird thing!" Jack yelled from the wall where he seemed to be plastered to the wall. "I have to get out of here!" Jack jumped to the window, "This is insane, I-I have to-" Then the playful wind wrapped an embrace and sucked him out of the window with a yelp.

Bunnymund, North, and Tooth went to the window where Jack was now yelling while the wind tumbled him away into the distance. "What's his problem?" Tooth questioned.

"He hit his head while messing with me," Bunny said bluntly, "and now he's Jack _Otterland _or something. He has no clue who, Jack Frost is. I think Jack _Otterland_ is who he was before he was the Spirit of Winter and the Guardian of Fun."

Tooth started to flutter out of the window, "Well if he can't remember who he is, then he can't remember how to ride the North Wind, or that he can do anything! We need to find him and fix this mess before something happens to him."

North nodded and Sandy flew in to join them. "North Wind is probably going to take him somewhere that he can play." Bunnymund added in.

"He's probably going back to Burgess," Tooth suggested.

Sandy looked at them confused with a question mark.

"Jack forgot who he was and is now loose." Bunny told Sandy.

North thought about it then said, "But it's the middle of Summer there. She will melt him if she notices he's there."

They all of them looked at each other with the same look of worry. "Well this is going to be interesting." Tooth said and started to fly out the window with Sandy.

Bunnymund tapped his foot and just as he was about to disappear down it North said, "It might be good if I don't create attention to us and probably traveled with you."

"What every you want North." Then they leapt down the hole in the ground.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and keep reading!**


	4. It's Summer Baby

**Well I don't know how this all works, but it's kinda finny how my story is on the 8th page i think now xD**

**Well I hope you like the Cheesiness! **

**Sorry if this one is confusing **

**Oh and still don't own Rise of the Guardians... **

* * *

Jack tumbled in air looking down at the land below him. "Where am I?" Jack asked himself and just looked down at the city that was unfamiliar to him. The wind tossed him right above his home city of Burgess but none of it looked familiar to him in any way. Then all of a sudden the wind just stopped holding him. Jack fell from the sky in terror lacing his screams. Plummeting towards the land below then –SPLASH! He hit the water of the lake that made him Jack Frost. Jack was never good at swimming but knowing the basics, he found the surface of the lake, now gasping for air and splashing around then floating on a piece of ice. Jack kicked to shore and looked around. No one was there and it was hotter then Hell to him, but in reality it was seventy degrees, not a bad day for the middle of summer. Jack kind of gave a shiver as he trudged out of the water. He looked around at the forest area. "I'm home?" The wind gave him a gust, and dried him off, which unintentionally made him even warmer. Recognizing the area, or at least the lake, Jack started looking around, he ran through the woods, "Emily!" Jack called looking for the last person he remembers. "Emily?! Where are you? Emily?" Jack just ran, running he stopped at the place where his house was, but now it was just a park. The then looked around and saw carriages without horses, and grey and silver buildings that stood taller then he would have imagined. People looked funny, their clothing was so, different.

Jack tried to stopped a woman as she ran but ended up just making the both of them topple over. "Hey watch it kid!" The lady snapped.

"I'm sorry, ma'am" Jack said getting up holding a hand out to her.

She took it then flinched back, "Your freezing!"

"Oh," he seemed lightly hurt as the woman got up on her own, "I'm sorry. I thought it was hot, it feels like I'm melting."

"Well kid," the woman said dusting off her shirt, "you should go to the hospital or something. You look and feel like you have hypothermia, and I think your head is bleeding. Do you want me to call an ambulance or something?"

Jack's face lit up slightly, "Miss, if you could just tell me where the Overland's live, that would be enough."

She stared at him blankly, "Umm, there might be like sixty different families with that name here, you gotta be more specific."

"John and Bethany Overland, my sister is Emily." Jack's eye filled lightly with hope.

She just started to walk away from him when he started walking with her trying to get her attention again, "Please help me." Jack pleaded and she stopped, "The giant bunny man, and a bird like lady came to get me then the wind or something pushed me out a window and I ended up in a lake on some ice and I just want to find my sister. I was suppose to watch her and then I lost her. I don't know where I am, this all looks different. Please just, help me."

She hung her mouth open in shock at him, "Okay just sit here for one moment."

The woman pulled out her phone and called an ambulance, "Hello, I have a teen that might be on some drugs or something, that said the giant bunny man was after him and he can fly. I think he might also have Hypothermia." When she finished she hung up the phone and turned back to Jack who looked like a big lost puppy dog.

"So kid," She smiled trying not to look creepy, "what's your name?"

"Jack Overland," Jack looked around and then heard sirens wailing in the distance, "What is that?" Jack started to back up and then looked around nervously, "I have to go find her. Thank you."

Then he just bolted off, the woman tried to run after him but he just ran too fast. It felt like someone put a fire under his feet as he ran back through the woods. Then he found something else that was familiar to him.

It had a small iron gate fencing in the stones that stood out of the ground with names etched in. They looked all to familiar, it was the grave yard that his town once used, so many years ago. He looked at all of the names etched in stone then stopped when he saw one that bore his father's name and they year 1677-1720.

Next to it was a stone that bore his mother's name and the year 1680-1722.

Then finally one he never wanted to see, it was his sister's name now etched in stone with the years 1707-1715.

"Emily," Jack fell to his knees looking at the stone, "not you." Jack felt frozen tears drop from his eyes and shatter on the rock solid ground he sat on.

Looking up at the blue sky that just got slightly colder, more like from seventy down to forty degrees. Then the sky started to turn grey with a thunderous storm over head. Jack saw a figure a woman's figure fly down from the cloud and pound into the earth when her feet hit it, "FROST!" the girl called out now standing over him with a cross face. She had bronze and flaming red hair that stood off head and eyes that blazed with the fury of suns. A tiny figure of a girl the age of seventeen, and stood in a dress the color green that hung off her knees. She held out a finger to the boy who now looked frightened at the flaming haired girl standing above him.

"How dare you!" She grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him up to her face, "This is my time! We have a deal! You slimy little prat! Ice in my lakes? Forty degrees, in the middle of July!? You think this is funny Frost?! Did you want another Titanic incident to happen you moron!" The girl pulled back her arm and punched him across the face. The hit didn't only feel like a hammer, it also felt like it was burning at his face as Jack slid across the ground and hitting the iron fence to the cemetery.

"Please," Jack let out a whimper, "I-I don't know, w-who this, f-f-Frost person is. My name is Jack Overland. I-I don't know who you are, please."

The girl's fury just seemed to grow and she walked over to him and with every step she took it felt as the ground shook. She looked down at the boy who's face was now bleeding around the eye along with his head of snow white hair, now has blood streaming down his lip where she hit him. "Don't play your games with me Frost," She muttered pulling her fist back once more to hit him where he stay, "I don't have time for you and your games Winter Boy. Just because your now a Guardian doesn't give you the right to screw around with other peoples times!" Just as she was about to strike, someone called out, "Summer, don't!" Then brought down her fist to meet his face once more.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please keep reading!**


	5. Fear

**I got the question of "How did the woman (from the last chapter that called the ambulance cause she thought Jack had Hypothermia) see him?" Well I was just trying to determine either only his believers saw him or since people believe in him now that now everyone can see him. I thought it would be interesting if everyone could see him and that is what is happening.**

**This is another chapter! (It may be a very slow chapter) but i hope you like it anyway!**

* * *

_Just as she was about to strike, someone called out, "Summer, don't!" Then brought down her fist to meet his face once more._

She struck his head with her iron fist. A heated pain made Jack's vision turn red as he fell back onto the iron fence. "Summer!" Jack heard a voice call, as the world around him started to go dark.

Then from behind, Tooth came up and flew in front of the girl named Summer supposedly.

"Summer stop" Tooth hovered above Jack's body.

"Why?" Summer questioned angrily, "That freezing scum Frost is messing with my time with his games of ice!"

Tooth looked down at Jack who was now laying on the ground shaking slightly, "That's not Jack Frost!" Tooth yelled at Summer.

"Of course it is," She roared, "Look at him, freezing over my-" then the girl named Summer was hit with a ball of sand from behind and she killed over now with sand figures flying kites floating above her head.

"About time Sandy," Tooth floated down to Jack's side as Sandy came up next to her shrugging his shoulders, "Summer looked like she was gonna kill something. Kid has a huge temper." She sat on her knees next to Jack, who was trembling and bleeding, his white hair now stained red along with his skin. His eyes looked up at her with horror, "Please," He backed himself up as much as possible into the fence.

Tooth seemed hurt, no one has ever looked at her with such terror in their eyes, but yet she knew it wasn't Jack she knew looking at her, it was someone else.

She backed up giving him a little more space as Sandy floated next to her, and Jack seemed shocked at him too. "Sandy," Tooth's voice was soft, "just put him to sleep."

Sandy floated over to Jack and blew gold sand onto him. Sandy smiled softly at Jack as his eyes grew heavy and closed with golden figures above his head.

Sandy created a golden sand could that snuck under Jack lifting him.

"Common Sandy." Tooth moped slightly, "We should get back to the Pole and tell Bunny and North." Sandy saw that Tooth was slightly hurt by the way that Jack reacted to her. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled. The two of them few off back to the North Pole with Jack in tow as the Northern Winds carried Jack on the golden cloud wanting to play.

Sandy set Jack up in one of the rooms down in the infirmary ensuring that he was still sleeping. Tooth went to the signaling controls and hit the northern lights to call Bunny and North back.

When North and Bunny showed up they found Tooth sitting by the fire place.

"Tooth," North asked, "You found him?"

She nodded and added quietly, "He's with Sandy down in the infirmary. Summer got her hands on him. She was raging mad at him. Punched him a few times, I'm pretty sure he has a slight fever now too and now a few burns. Sandy knocked her out before she could do anything else to him. He also made Jack sleep so that he wouldn't panic so much. One of your yetis attended to his wounds, so I think we were just waiting for you guys to discuses will happen next when we wake him up. "

North thanked her and started down to the infirmary but Bunnymund stayed back with Tooth who just looked sad.

"Tooth you okay?" Bunnymund asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said starting to flutter next to him.

Bunnymund looked at her and stopped, "He ran away from you, huh?"

Tooth was shocked that Bunny knew what she was talking about, "Not really," Tooth stopped next to him, "When he looked at me he had terror in his eyes. He looked so scared when he saw me. No one has ever looked at me with such fear. Especially Jack. He was always so, happy and unafraid of anything."

Bunny looked at her and said, "He calls me the giant bunny man from his dream, he looks at me the same way. Don't take it to heart, It is Jack, but not the Jack that we know."

Tooth smiled and they started walking to the room too.

They walked into the door and saw Sandy and North waiting with Jack who was still in the bed dreaming.

"What should we do?" Tooth asked with a sad smile on her face as she looked at Jack.

"We could just wake him up?" North said bluntly.

Sandy nodded in agreement. Bunnymund questioned, "What do we do with him while he's awake? He is afraid of everyone but North. What could we possibly do with a Freezer box that has no clue who we are or what he is or who he is?"

"We have to make him remember." North said.

"Okay sounds like the only plan we have," He looked at Sandy who nodded and withdrew the sand from Jack.

Jack's eyes started to open as he looked around with wide eyes. "Good morning Ice Box." Bunnymund said waving slightly at the boy. He just looked at him in aw. "So, what do you remember?" Bunny asked him crossing his arms.

* * *

**Sorry really slow chapter with a fill. Tell me what you think or not, whatever floats your boat! I hope you keep reading!**

**-Nik**


	6. Only Eight

**Well I hope you like this chapter!**

**(Do not own characters)**

* * *

Jack sank back into the pillow as he looked up at all of the other Guardians in the room. He felt small and tiny as they all gazed upon him. "M-My name is J-Jack Overland," Jack stammered. "I live in Burgess, w-with my father and mother, John and Bethany. M-my sister," Jack paused when his breath hitched slightly, "Emily. She is six. I-I promised to teach her to ice skate. On Christmas we got ice skates so that d-day I took her to the lake. I fell and it was cold, t-that is the last thing that I remember. E-Em saw me fall. I was supposed to watch her. I wasn't there to watch her. P-Please, just tell me, what h-happened?" Jack looked up at all of them with his eyes wide with genuine sorrow. "W-why is Emily's name on a head stone?" Jack muttered to quietly for the others to hear. He looked like a puppy that has been kicked too many times with the bandages on his face with the burns and cuts. They didn't know what to tell him, they all just wanted their Jack back.

Sandy and Tooth looked out the window and saw the sun setting, Bunny and North looked at them with a small smile as that basically told them to go off and do what ever needed to be done. Just before Sandy went out the window, he set a small gold bag of dream sand on the side table just, in case they would need it. Then they flew out the window. In all honesty, Tooth flew back to her palace but put Baby-Tooth in charge so she could go back to the Pole to help in some way.

Bunnymund and North now stood with Jack in the small room. Neither one of them wanted to tell Jack what really happened to him on that day, with those last memories but one of them had to do it. Bunnymund looked at North, "I will deal with this." Bunnymund said, he didn't really want North to do it, just cause it would probably break his heart. North nodded and left the room silently. Jack seemed to shift back even more into his bed when North left.

"Relax Freeze-Pop," Bunny said closing the window so he could sit on the windowsill, "I'm not gonna hurt you." Jack didn't really un-tense.

"Look," Bunny said lightly, "There isn't an easy way to say this, but you died. Over a hundred years ago, more like three hundred years ago. The last memory you had, falling and it being cold, that is how you died. When you died, the Man in the Moon made you into Jack Frost." Bunny paused to let it soak into Jack's mind, who hadn't really gotten past the '_you died'_ part yet.

"She watched me die." Jack's gaze went to his fingers in his lap as his body started to sag, "Em, saw me fall. Her voice is the last thing, I heard. She was only six, she watched me die."

Bunny continued, "The Man in the Moon, made you into Jack Frost. You had no memory of who you where or your family. You where completely alone for three hundred years or, so you told us. You are the Guardian of Fun, and the Spirit of Winter. That is why when Lilly Summer; the Spirit of Summer, hit you, you burned and why it was so hot to you. You where playing tricks where I live, so you flew around and hit a wall, that's when you forgot who Jack Frost was and Jack _Overland_ came back."

Jack just looked down, his family is gone, he's all alone. "I-I have no one. They are all gone. My mother, father, and" Jack looked up at Bunnymund, "Em."

Bunny looked up at him, "I'm so sorry."

"That is all you can say?" Jack said then his heart started to race, "She was only eight. She was only eight! Eight! Emily was eight! You tell me I'm dead and alone and then my sister is _dead_. And all you can say is '_I'm Sorry'_?! SHE WAS ONLY EIGHT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WATCH HER! SHE WAS ONLY EIGHT!" Jack started his own blizzard in the room screaming in rage at her age, but it only confused Bunny.

He didn't know how to calm down Jack so he quickly grabbed some of the sand that Sandy left behind and threw it at Jack. The gold dust, seized the boy and his eyes started to drift closed and the blizzard in the room started to fade. Then Tooth flew back, opened the window and flew in looking at Bunnymnd who now looked like a giant snow bunny covered in all the snow. "What happened?" She asked looking at Jack.

"I just told him the truth," he said brushing the snow off him, "Told him he has been dead for three centuries, then he started to flip out about how his six year old sister Emily watched him die, then started going off about how she was eight. It doesn't make any sense."

Tooth understood why he would be upset about her being six when he died, but she couldn't place why he was upset about the age of eight. "I guess we will just have to find out later, maybe Sandy might have some idea." She inquired.

"I guess we will find out later," Bunnymund said looking down at Jack who now lay sleeping.

* * *

Later when dawn started to break again, Sandy showed up at the Pole to see what was going on. When Bunnymund and Tooth told him what was going on, that Jack flipped out about Emily being six and then the age of eight. Sandy thought for a moment then he nodded knowing what Jack meant.

"You know?!" Tooth exclaimed fluttering.

"Well what is it?" Bunny asked.

Sandy a figure over his head of Jack and then a head stone then a figure of a little girl.

"Jack saw her tomb stone?" Bunny asked questioningly.

Then Tooth hit her palm to her forehead, "Of course!" She said turning to Bunny, "We found him in the woods by a old gate or fence thing and dead stones where on the other side! He must have seen hers and saw," Tooth paused fluttering down and a face of sorrow came over her face as she looked back down at Jack then up to Bunny and Sandy, "saw her age. She was six when she watched him die, but she was only eight when she died. Jack is the Guardian of Fun and his sister is what seems to make him Jack _Overland_ and Jack Frost. She was only a kid and he was suppose to watch her."

"So now you see my pain." A hoarse voice came from Jack as they turned to see him, "Eight. She was only eight. I don't know who any of you are and I don't care who I am to you. I only care about who I was to her, and I failed at that. She was eight, I should have been there. Just leave me alone."

"Jack-" Tooth said then was stopped.

"Just," Jack didn't look up he just looked out the window, "Leave me alone."

The other Guardians left quietly and went to tell North of their discovery.

Jack sat in the bed, a pounding in his head beat down on him but all that was on his mind was Emily. Jack swung his feet to the side of the bed and walked to the window gingerly. He sat on the windowsill letting the cold North Winds embrace him. Jack lifted off the sill as he started to float, "I want to see Emily. Please just, take me to her." Jack didn't know who he was talking to, but just as he asked the North Winds gently carried him back home to where his family was waiting.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! Please keep reading!**

**-Nik**


	7. Home Again

**This chapter is confusing JUST A WARNING**

**(don't own characters)**

* * *

The other Guardians stood in the room together once they told North of what they found that Jack was stammering about. "What abou the staff?" North asked. The room then sat in silence as the others thought about it.

"He doesn't have it." Tooth said adding in.

"He hasn't had it since I brought him here." Bunny said lightly, "Actually since his face hit that wall, he hasn't had his staff."

Sandy nodded and flew up with a figure over his head. Then a figure of the staff with another figure of a boy.

North grinned, "The staff! He needs his staff!"

"What's the staff have to do with anything?" Bunnymund asked.

"It could trigger something to make our Jack come back." Tooth answered, "Where is, his staff?"

"Probably back at the Warren," Aster filled in.

"Great!" North clapped his large hands and then walking back down the halls to the infirmary with the others close in tow, "Jack-" North opened the door then saw that his bed was empty. Turning back to the others, "He's gone again."

Sandy created a figure of the head stones above his head.

"He went back home again." Tooth's tone was soft, "We have to get him back and give him the staff, at least we know where he is."

"I'll go back to the Warren and meet you guys in Burgess." Bunny said tapping his foot and a hole created in the ground, then he jumped down the shoot and the hole disappeared.

* * *

Jack fell to the heated ground from the sky. The woods where shaded with a breeze passing by as it looked like the morning was just waking in Burgess. He looked around and saw that the area was empty except for the trees and in the distance, the lonely iron fence. Jack stood to his feet shakily and just walked slowly to his family. Every step he took felt like burning coals on his feet, but at this rate he didn't care, he just kept walking. The pounding in his head pulsated through his body and his head felt like someone was jackhammering into the side of his face. He got close to the fence, practically within ten feet, when the other Guardians showed up, but they kept their distance. He knew they where there, just didn't care, there was only one thing he wanted to do.

Tooth landed first and Sandy close behind, North was the last of the three to show up. Tooth started to fly forward when North caught her by her shoulder stopping her, "Wait," North said, "He fought hard to get here. Jack _Overland _needs something familiar. We could let him do what he needs, at least until Bunny gets here. Besides Summer won't come out, it's too early." The three hung back behind the shrubs watching as Jack went into the iron gates slowly.

Jack looked at every single head stone, and knew every name he passed. The girl he once loved, his best friend, the old widow, the doctor, the shop keep, the sheriff, all of them including the one that bore his name and the years 1698-1713. He didn't notice it before and yet there it sit, next to his father's. Jack wondered if his body was there too, or if it was just a stone with his name. He kept walking and sank to his knees when he was in front of the three, his mother's, his fathers, and Emily's. He held his head down, unable to look up at them in guilt that seemed to create a pit in his chest. He sat on his knees, looking at the ground that was worn and beaten. When the other Guardians saw him it looked as if he was kneeling before a council and jury in shame, waiting for his punishment or sentencing.

Looking down he just said to them, "I'm sorry." Jack's voice was shaky and uneven but he didn't stutter and let tears fall as he spoke up to them, "I am sorry I wasn't there. I was reckless and," Jack looked up at Emily's head stone, "this wasn't suppose to happen. Emily, I would give the world for you not to have seen me, I would have given everything and anything, for you lived longer. Eight," Jack held his head high when he looked at her stone, as if he was looking at her in person, "that's not good. You deserved so much more. You where eight. I am now old, what I would have given for you to be standing instead of," Jack looked down, "there." A smile came across his face through his tearful eyes, "The games we would have played. Did you ever learn to skate?" Tears now sat on his chin with a smile on his face. Jack might have spoken to the headstone, but what he saw, was Emily sitting there just as the last time he saw her. A smile painted onto his face as he looked at her in disbelief of his visions of the past. He looked around at all of the other head stones and saw next to them all the faces he once knew. Standing up he looked at all people who stood around him. The girl he once loved, his best friend, the old widow, the doctor, the shop keep, the sheriff, and his family. He saw all of them once again just as he remembered them. All of them just ghosts of his past memories comeback to haunt his sorrowful mind. He only saw them, he didn't hear anything from them, none of them would speak. Looking around in disbelief he then turned back to his mother and father who now stood before him. "Mother, father," Jack said in a soft voice, "I-I'm-"

He was quickly cut off by a shake of his mother's head and a smile, Jack just smiled back at her then looked down at Emily who was sitting on her head stone looking up at him, "Hello Emily." She just smiled at him with a wave of her hand.

From a distance, Tooth, Sandy, and North saw Jack talking and seeing, but they didn't know what he was seeing, but they could hear him. Sandy put a question mark over his head.

Tooth looked down back at Jack and saw a smile on his face, "He might be seeing things?" She said softly.

"But we do not see them?" North asked.

"It might be all in his head." Tooth's tone was sad.

Then out from behind the brush came Aster. "What are you guys doing?" He asked, "He's right there, why don't you go and get em'? Who's he talkin to?"

Tooth didn't take her eyes away from Jack as he smiled and spoke to the air, "We don't know," North said, "He just looks happy."

"Think that hit to the head is finally getting to him," Bunnymund said.

Sandy turned to him and made a question and a figure that looked like Jack and then the staff.

North looked at Aster also but Tooth kept watching Jack as he looked around at the other grave stones.

Aster gave a heavy sigh as he held up in his paws two pieces of the staff. "There might be some complications to this plan." Tooth then turned to Bunny seeing the two pieces he held, "He must have snapped it when he hit the rock."

"Well," Tooth said, "we need Jack back. We have to talk to him, see if we could just get him to listen, he might not care but we can try."

They all snuck out of the bushes just to hear him say, "Hello Emily." A pit grew inside of all of their chests. He was seeing his sister, but they still needed Jack back. They all now stood behind him, "Jack-" Tooth's voice was now soft as if she was talking to an animal.

"What do you want?" Jack said with a sound of defeat hinting his voice.

"Here," Aster dropped the two halves of the staff, "We just thought you would want this."

Jack took his eyes off his sister quickly and looked at the pieces if wood that sat before him, "That's my shepherd's hook." His voice was soft. Then Emily walked into his view once more. She smiled as she looked at the shepherd's hook, she knelt down to it and took grasp of it. The others didn't see this, but Jack did, "Emily please, don't." She put the two pieces of the broken staff together and it was bounded by a gold light. Then on the ground just lay the shepherd's hook waiting to be picked up again by the playful Jack Frost.

Emily started to fade away from Jack's vision, "Please don't go. I'm sorry Emily, please." Jack pleaded on his knees.

Emily smiled and so did every other familiar face Jack _Overland_ once knew, they all faded away into the sunlight but Emily was the last one. "It's okay Jack." Emily spoke softly, "You have a job to do, forever have fun and I will always be there. It's time to let go. I was what made you so fun, so you will never be alone. I promise." Emily smiled one last time as the rays of light started to beam through her, "Good-bye Jack." Then she vanished from Jack's sight.

As that was going on the other four Guardians stood quietly, trying to figure out what he was hearing and seeing. They all saw the staff become one again, but they where still trying to get Jack to pick it up.

Then when everything when back to normal, Jack just saw the head stones and his shepherd's hook sitting in front of him. "Good-bye Emily." Jack looked back at the others waiting for something to happen. He grabbed the staff and then the pounding in his head started to rise again. It beat his head, pulsing through him, his head pounding and it felt like it was on fire. Then the world just went dark, and he couldn't feel anymore.

Jack fell over limply onto his side, clutching the staff lightly on his fingertips. "Jack!" They all rushed forward to the body on the ground. Bunnymund picked Jack's figure up, including the staff, and held him close, "Don't know what just happened, but what ever it was we need to get him back now. He's warming up, and I think Summer's coming back. Right now that is the last thing we need is a hot headed summer spirit."

* * *

**Hope you liked it and keep reading! Tell me what you think!**

**-Nik**


	8. Hello Old Friend

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it!**

**(do not own these characters)**

* * *

They all worked their way back to the Pole as the day went on. Bunnymund sent Jack's body away with North in the slay, he didn't want to hurt him any more then he was already.

When they all arrived at the Pole they set Jack in the room he was set in last time. His body was warm, as if he were a normal person and the others knew that wasn't good since he was the spirit of winter. North had one of the yeti's tend to his burns and wounds he had and they tried to cool him down, but he just seemed to stay the same warm temperature. Jack was still grasping his staff, it was the only thing that he clung on to as if it was a life line.

Tooth hovered next to Aster as they watched in on Jack as he shifted in his sleep. Sandy once more had to go deliver dreams, but he left them a small bag of sand just incase, and North had a design to finish. Jack didn't dream, he only sat in the darkness of his mind as he wandered through the passes of his mind. He would twitch and fidget from time to time but nothing happened, Tooth and Aster just would sit waiting and attending to him.

The day passed into morning as the Aster woke up to see that he and Tooth fell asleep but Jack lay in the bed with his eyes open slightly.

Aster got up and went over to Jack's side, "Jack?" Aster asked looking down trying to get the boy's attention, but Jack didn't respond. He just stared up at the ceiling with empty eyes. Bunnymund felt Jack's cheek, but they were no longer warm, Jack was back to his original cold self, but yet his eyes were now empty. Bunnymund waved his paw in front of Jack's face trying to get him to snap out of what ever it was or if he was playing, "Jack, hey common mate."

Tooth was now hovering next to Bunnymund looking on at Jack, "What's wrong now?"

"He is absolutely fine now." Bunny said to her, "He's cold again, the hit to the head is healing, and the burns are freezing over again. He woke up, he should be fine, back to one of the Jack's I suppose but at least responding."

"Jack, please." Tooth's voice was quiet.

Jack's eyes then lit slightly as he came to life, "Hello?" His voice was soft as he looked at Aster and Tooth.

Aster's heart sank once more, he was so hopeful that Jack _Frost_ would be back. "Jack, what's your name?"

Jack had an absentminded look on his face as he looked at them with confusion, "My name, is Jack Over-."

Tooth gave a heavy sigh of defeat when she heard him but didn't let him finish, "He still doesn't know who _he_ is."

"I'm out of ideas on how to fix 'eim," Bunny added his voice rising, "The only thing I can think of is to hit that ice brick of a head he has again maybe knocking some sense back into that frozen lump he calls a head."

Jack's eyes looked up at Bunnymund, "Hello?" Jack's voice was soft.

Bunnymund looked down at the blue innocent orbs that gazed up at him, "Sorry snowflake," Bunnymund looked back up at Tooth, "We should tell North, maybe he's got an idea."

Tooth looked back at Jack with a saddened face. She was so hopeful that they would get Jack _Frost_ back, but he was still missing in that playful mind. She gave Jack a simple sad smile as Bunnymund walked out of the door. Just as she was about to leave the wide eyed boy who gazed at her with sad eyes.

"Miss?" Jack's voice was soft as Tooth stopped and looked back.

She let Aster walk on, "I' Toothiana, you can call me Tooth. You need something?"

Jack gave a small scared smile, "Miss, Tooth, the shepherd's hook," He pointed to the hook that was set in the corner, "May I have it?"

Tooth looked at the staff in the corner. Remembering how the night before how he was clinging on to it like a child with a blanket on a stormy night but they didn't want to damage it so they put it in the corner just incase.

She fluttered over to the staff, and picked it up gently and then went over to Jack.

"Thank you," Jack took it from her and once more held it like a scared child.

Tooth gave him a gentle smile as she started to leave the room, Jack held his breath for a moment as if something just washed over him, "Frost." He said lightly, "My name is Jack Frost."

Tooth stopped, "What?" She didn't believe what she was hearing.

"Jack Frost." His voice sounded as if he didn't believe it himself, "My name is Jack Frost."

* * *

**Sorry I know it's a very slow story, but i hope you all like it and keep reading! Tell me what you think! Will try to up date at least once a day!**

**-Nik**


	9. Teach Me

**__****I hope you like this chapter, it's a slightly shorter then the others but hope you like it. It is a very repetitive story but I hope you like it any way!**

**(Sorry don't own these characters)**

* * *

_"Jack Frost." His voice sounded as if he didn't believe it himself, "My name is Jack Frost."_

Tooth had a grin spread across her face as she fluttered up to Jack now hovering above him. "You remember?" She smiled in disbelief as he looked up at her.

Jack shook his head slightly trying to job his memory, "I remember who I am, who you are, I remember everything." Jack paused for a moment as his smile started to fade slightly as he looked down at his staff that now sit in his hands.

"What's wrong Jack?" Tooth became slightly worried at the look he held.

Jack looked up at her, "I remember everything, Emily. I remember Emily." His voice was soft as if he was reliving memories that had long gone.

Tooth fluttered down to the ground next to him, "Do you remember that you saw her?"

"Yes," Jack said looking at it, "She fixed my staff and then left. I saw everyone I once knew. _Jack Overland's _mind, my mind was so sad and afraid. It felt like I was trapped behind bars in my own mind. I saw Emily but," Jack paused, "it wasn't _me_ seeing her. She told me she is what made me Jack Frost. What I would have given to just-" Jack's voice hitched on his breath as the icy wind blew in from the window dancing around his silvery skin. His eyes started to grow heavy once more but the silence was not kept for long.

"Jack," Tooth started to buzz around him as he started to drift away from her and back into his mind, "Jack no. Wake up. Wake up Jack." She shook his shoulder but the boy only fell limp back to the pillow. She looked at his hands that clutched the staff still but he still wasn't reacting. The snow started to drift into the room through the window and the cold breeze would tickle Jack's chin. Like a puppet without strings he hung limply as the breeze toyed with him like a doll. The breeze lifted his head and tussled his hair. His eyes opened a crack as the breeze and snow danced across the lids of his eyes once more making them heavy. "Jack," Tooth was trying to get his attention, "Hey look at me, don't close your eyes." But she didn't succeed, his eyes drifted closed once more.

Tooth felt defeated, just as she was finally getting Jack back, she lost him again. She was so tiered of trying to get him to wake up that she just flew up to tell Bunny and North what just happened, "Where were you?" Aster questioned.

Tooth sat down in a chair upset, "He said he wanted his staff so, I gave it to him. Then Jack remembered. He was back to Jack _Frost_ again, but then he just killed over back into sleep."

"He remembered?" North questioned as excitement started to build to him.

"Yeah but he killed over again." Bunnymund added.

"Maybe we are missing something." North added as he started to head down to the infirmary again but this time BUnnymund and Tooth didn't follow. When North opened the door he saw what he saw the past times he opened that door. The bed was once more empty, again. North rushed back up to the sitting room where Aster and Tooth sat, "He is not there. He must be around here somewhere."

Bunnymund shrugged then squinted as he looked out the window, "Found 'im. Looks like Frosty decided to take a trip again."

* * *

Jack woke up on the pond that made him Jack Frost. It was night, and at this time Summer was nowhere to be found about here. He sat on the lake now on a piece of ice that floated. He knew who he was Jack Frost but he didn't know how he got to his lake. "Hello Jack." From behind him Jack could hear a small and familiar voice. Jack sat up on his piece of ice and looked behind him. He saw Emily just as the last day he saw her, she stood floating on a piece of ice also but soon Jack found that the whole lake was freezing over, but that wasn't at his doing.

"Emily," Jack stood up on the ice holding his staff in his hand, he didn't know what to say. In the moon light the pond looked like it illuminated a blue ice color.

Emily unsteadily walked on the ice with skates on her feet, "No," She said bluntly to him holding her hands out.

"No what?" Jack had a slight smile on his face as he stood and looked at her, so small she stood on the cool ice that was in the summer air.

She hobbled slightly, "You asked if I ever learned to ice skate. So no, after you, I didn't get to learn."

Jack had a smile on his face, "Only you would want to ice skate in the middle of July. Summer won't be happy if she finds out but I can't give up an opportunity to mess with her now and get to see you. Okay Emily, lets play a game." He laughed.

Jack walked over the ice with his bare feet and took her hand and slid on the ice with her. "Hello Emily." Jack said looking down at her face that held so much joy and happiness.

She looked up and said, "Hello Jack Frost." A smile nipped at the sides of Jack's mouth at hearing her voice talk to him, Jack Frost.

* * *

**Well I hope you like this chapter, i know it is really, really, really, repetitive with the whole Jack is gone thing but if you made it this far then I hope you don't mind.**

**Hope you liked it and keep reading! Tell me what you think**

**-Nik**


	10. One More Time in the Middle of July

**I hope you like the chapter! **

**(Do not own characters)**

* * *

Bunny was the first to arrive this time. He stood on the side of the lake by a tree and sat on a stone watching the ice. Tooth soon flew up close to him and landed. Her breath was short and soft as she looked out to the ice in the middle of July. A sad smile tore at her face as she saw. "Is that-" She started but then just let her voice fade quietly. Bunnymund didn't look away from the sight he was seeing on the ice, he just nodded with his arms crossed, as North soon walked up to them. North looked down to see what the others saw and it seemed to pull at his heart strings too.

On the ice the three of them saw Jack skating around with a grin of joy on his face they haven't seen before and a tinge of pain masking his eyes. He was holding hands with a little girl in a brown dress. She wore skates as she was pulled about the ice behind Jack. She looked so happy holding his hand, she was so small as they looked down.

"That is Emily?" North asked quietly.

Tooth smiled as she watched the two of them skate circles, "I would think so. Look how happy he is." Her voice was soft.

North nodded, "I have seen Jack happy," he's voice a whisper, "But I have never seen him this happy."

"You think he knows who he is?" Aster asked just looking ahead.

"Maybe," North answered.

"Well if so then he might be here cause he said that Jack _Overland_ was seeing her and was talking to her before and he could see her and hear her but it wasn't him." Tooth said with a sad smile, "Jack _Overland _got to say good-bye. I guess it is Jack _Frost's _turn to say good-bye."

* * *

Jack took her ands and tugged Emily around the ice, holding her hands that felt warm as day. Emily's smile made Jack smile and all he wanted was to ice skate forever with her here. "Was it you who told the breeze to put me to sleep?" Jack questioned happily.

Emily gave a giggle and said, "It was the easiest way to get you to come here for this surprise of ice skating in the middle of July."

Jack smiled contently at her, "I would have come anyway. Anything for you Em'."

"I haven't been called that in a very long time Jackie." Emily laughed.

Jack laughed too, "I haven't been called that since then too."

"Did you miss it?" Her tone was softer then before as she concentrated on the ice.

"Miss what?" Jack questioned.

"Miss you know, everything." Her tone was soft.

Jack thought for a moment, so many years ago. It had been so long but he still remembers seeing his old town even though they couldn't see him. He remembered seeing Emily as she walked through the town alone. He remembered seeing Emily dare not to stand by the lake. He remembered the day in winter when she got sick., "Of course I do," Jack said, "now I do. When I first became Jack Frost, I didn't remember anything so it was all new. But if I could I would go back just for a day."

Emily smiled grimly as she skated behind him as he now lead her in silence as he thought about that day she got sick, "Don't blame your self Jack." Emily's voice spoke as he looked back at her.

Jack remembered that winter she got sick, it was two years after he died. "How could I not?" He spoke quietly now, "It was my winter that made you-," Jack stopped speaking as he slowed down.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Tooth asked looking down at the siblings, "Why are they stopping?"

Aster shook his head slightly, "I don't know but I think snowflake has to figure this one on his own."

* * *

Jack came to a stop as Emily drifted in behind him, "I'm sorry Emily." Jack knelt down to look her in the eyes, holding her by her shoulders, "I wanted you to live a happy long life and I was the one who ruined that."

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, "I had a wonderful life thanks to you, and I would never want it to be any different from the way it was then, and the way it is now." Emily said into his ear, "Besides, the snow was always my favorite part, so it was worth it." She giggled to him.

Jack then shot a look up and snow started to fall on their heads, "Only for you Em' would it ever snow in the middle of July." He smiled back at her as he let go of her hands and said, "Lets play a game."

* * *

The two of them chased circles around each other for hours, making elegant designs into the ice. As dawn was almost upon them they played on. Sandy soon joined the group of Guardians who just sat and watched. "Hey Sandy." Aster said looking at him. Sandy waved back and then put a question mark above his head and pointed to Jack and Emily skating. Then made a figure of the sun and a girl figure above his head.

"Yeah," Bunnymund filled in, "That's in famous Emily, Jack's sister. We saw that dawn was gonna come up soon but we wanted to give them just a few more minutes. Besides Summer is a day person not a morning person."

"Well," North said looking at the sky that started to turn pink and blue as the sun rose, "Looks like the time is starting to run out on them, we should go now."

Tooth nodded in agreement.

* * *

Jack skated after Emily who now slid across the ice gently dodging him with a beam of joy. Then he saw North, Bunnymund, Sandy, and Tooth come out from their perch by the rocks. "Jack," North's voice made him halt to look on as Emily then stopped with a smile on her face, "It is almost dawn. Summer will be out soon. It is time to go."

Jack's smile broke as he looked at them, "Please, no." Jack asked, "I just got her back."

Tooth came forward, "I'm sorry but it's the middle of July, not a time that Winter Spirits are welcome around these parts."

Jack looked back at Emily who still stood with a smile on her face. He started to skate to her swiftly then slid onto his knees holding out his arms and embracing her. Jack held her close as they slide back on the ice. "Do I get to see you again?" He asked not letting go and taking in that moment.

"No Jack," Emily said nuzzling her face into his cold neck, "I only have until dawn, and I have already past my limit."

"Please Emily." Jack held tightly, "Don't go please."

Emily's voice shook, "I will never leave you Jack, I am what made you Jack Frost. So whenever you have fun or bring joy, I will be there. Always."

"Good-bye Emily," Jack started to see her disappear with the light that beamed over the clouds.

"There will never be a good-bye Jack." Emily's voice giggled into his ear softly as he soon found he was just wrapping his arms around his chest holding nothing but his staff and ribs. Cold tears started to streak his smiling face as he just sat on his knees holding his chest and shepherd's hook muttering words that couldn't be understood.

Sandy blew some sand through the air that started to dance around Jack. Making the boy fall to his side now sleeping, with frozen tears etched into his frosted cheeks.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chapter! There will probably be one more chapter or so just to wrap it up. I hope you keep reading this story and maybe the next one coming out soon! Tell me what you think of the story and of what type of story I should do next!**

**-Nik**


	11. A New Day

**This is it! The ending is here! In a VERY short chapter!**

**(Still don't own them!)**

* * *

When Jack awoke he was in the infirmary bed he woke up in so many times before. The window was open and the air skipped on his nose. His staff was to the left of him close at hand. Aster was in the room sitting in a chair staring off into space until he saw Jack move. "Good morning, again." He breathed out. "So you gonna run again?"

"No," Jack said quietly, "I remember who I am. I had my words said so,"

"So you came to terms or something?" Aster asked him in a nice tone.

Jack put a small grin on his face, "Yeah," His voice low, "I got to say what I needed to. That is all I could ask for."

Aster gave him a grin, "It's good to have you back mate." His voice was happy, "You had us worried we would need to tie you down to the bed or something."

Jack gave a mocking grin, "Aw, see I knew you cared."

"Shut it," Bunnymund answered back handing him the staff as he slipped out of bed, "You still need to wash your name out of all the walls in the Warren."

Jack slipped to the door, "Yeah about that." Jack didn't finish for he started running down the halls once more playing his games.

Every moment he felt Joy he could feel his heart beat, and always imagined Emily was playing with them too.

* * *

Epilogue

The other four guardians kept their eye on him for a few months, but found that Jack was as good as new.

As for Jack, he ends up doing the same thing he always did; had fun. He would play games and make all sorts of mischief.

Every winter he would always make it snow over Emily's head stone, since she loved the snow so much. Every so often he would find forget-me-nots and place them on her grave since those where her favorites. He would only stop upon the occasion to give her the flowers was when he felt like he was lonely. Somehow that always brought a smile to his face thinking of the next games they will play.

* * *

**That was it! (Sorry ending is not my strong point but) I hope you all liked my story and read my up coming stories this weekend! Thank you all so much! Tell me what you think the next story should be about**

**-Nik**


End file.
